


The Blue Blossoms of Tenebrae

by Ravenstag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 14 Spoiler, M/M, musing on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenstag/pseuds/Ravenstag
Summary: Nightmares of the past haunt Ravus until one day, it all changes, and he remembers those beautiful flowers.





	

He remembered the flames, the screaming and the awful smell of burning, nightmares that woke him up each night leaving a thin sheen of sweat upon his forehead. The dreamless sleep was one he craved, the sweetest gift, for any memory of Tenebrae would only hurt the young Lord. Stripped of his title but re-dressed up as the Supreme Commander, he had learned his place quickly within the ranks of the Empire.

Learned who the real puppetmaster was. Iedolas Aldercapt, for all his posturing, was little more than a figurehead for the shadowy Chancellor that stood behind Niflheim's Magitek growth. Those amber eyes held something otherworldly, and a rage and coldness so at odds with the Chancellor's spoken joviality.

Perhaps that was why Ravus found that he liked him. Why he wanted to emulate him, even. Though, unlike Ardyn Izunia, Ravus was awful at obscuring his emotions. Anger, resentment, all of that bubbled to the surface.

Yet still he had tried, he grew closer to the Chancellor, had learned a little more about him. Though he always knew the Chancellor had been hiding much from him even though he appeared sincere and open. Ravus was not naive.

Time flew by all too quickly.

The night of Luna's death, knowing his own was coming as a result of his failure, he didn't see the tragic fires and burning of Tenebrae. For a time, he saw the stars so clearly, their light piercing through the darkness the Chancellor had enshrouded him in.

Then he saw them in his dream, the final sight before the day of his execution. The blue blossoms of Tenebrae. They were so beautiful, but like every flower, they must wilt. As he did too, that day, and as he passed he swore that he could smell that light perfumed scent in the air once more.

It was only as he turned his head to the side that he saw the Chancellor approach, a bouquet of Tenebraen blossoms in his hand. A strangled sound of longing was the only noise he could make as he felt those blooms pressed into his hand and the words he'd been aching to hear whispered against his ear.

"I felt the same way."


End file.
